foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Rise and Falls of Gene Pack (2015)
The Rise and Falls of Gene Pack * Directed by: Christopher Roberts * Produced by: David Grossman * Written by: Rick W. Oldman * Executive Producers: Yuji Naka * Screenplay by: Dave Crush, Robert Jones, Hank Needham * Story by: Donald Holmes, Rupert Neilson * Production Designer: Rich Goodman * Music Composers: Alan Hawkshaw * Editor: Tom Maxwell * Director of Photography: Danny Young * Special Effects Supervisors: Richard Changes * Visual Effect Supervisor: Andrew Wong * Lead Programmer and Game Designer: Takashi Iizuka * Original Created by: Patrick McCallum * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Rick Feldman Rockstar New England * Studio Directors: Ian Lane Davis, Ken Davis * AI Director: Rod McCracken * Art Director: John Carbone * Tech Director: Hugues St. Pierre * Producers: Eric Gus Anderson, Gary Conti * Principal Environment Artist: Drew Medina * Senior Environment Artist: JD Solilo * Environment Artists: Eric Dannerhoj, Karen Wolff, Michael Belair, Patrick Clark * Lead FX Artist: Joseph M. Jobst * Senior FX Artist: Nicholas Greco * Lead Character Artist: Jae-Suk Jo * Senior Character Artist: Stephen Guberski * Character Artist: Aaron Kucinski * Technical Artists: Michael Blanchette, Sean Donovan, Steve Genovese * Lead Animator: Andy Welihozkiy * Senior Animators: Jeffrey B. Carroll, Joe Ries * Animators: Mike York, Tristan Riggs * Lead Graphics Programmer: Chris Oat * Senior Graphics Programmer: Doron Feinstein * Graphic Programmer: Anoop Ravi Thomas * Senior AI Programmers: Deryck Morales, Gareth Cox * AI Programmers: Justin Wheelock, Michael Dawe * Senior Programmers: Christopher Thomas, Dan Conti, Eric James Anderson, Joshua D. Landry, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley * Programmers: Dustin Russell, Esteban Eliza, James Chagaris, Jeremy Tudisco, Matt Koulouris * Audio Programmer: Nickolas Warseck * Lead Scripter: Ben Wilson * Scripters: Robert J. Moore, Stefan Arnold * Development Support: Patrick Swidler, Sam Low * Quality Assurance: Jesse Jobst * IT Manager: Chris Louth * Admin Support: Cristina Warseck * Art Services: Sega, Nintendo * Animation Services: 3D‑Eyetronics Inc., Alive Interactive Media Inc., Another World Studios LLC, Faceware Technologies Ltd, Giant Studios Inc., Image Metric Ltd., Incessant Rain Studios Inc., Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd., Mineloader Software Co. Ltd., Original Force Ltd., Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co. Ltd., 3Lateral, Capcom, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc. * Rockstar Dedicated at Technicolor Entertainment: Jeremy Lorenzo, David Lowenthelz, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Rick Grahams, James Webb, David Reid, Jack Reed, Louis Feldman, Rick Freeman, David Shaw, Richard Dante, Danny Hong, Richard Irving, Rick Irvine, Tommy Honks, Gary Stevens * Rockstar Dedicated at Lime Pictures: Phil Redmond Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Senior Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Chris Choi * Senior Lead Analysts: Brian Alcazar, James Dima, Sean Flaherty * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Curtis Reyes, Don Baluyot, Jameel Vega, Jason Sleurs, Lloyd Thompson, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion, Tai Smith * Technical Supervisor: Matthew Forman * Rockstar Games Social Club: Ananth Racherla, Angus Wong, Antonio Lee, Brand Inman, Bret Rouse, Chris Lees, Christopher Plummer, Dan Cooper, Demetri Detsaridis, Dennis Crow, Geethika Uriti, Helen Andriacchi, Jack Leung, Jimmy Yoo, Leah Spontaneo, Max Sather, Nina Ho, Sean Bartlett * Production: Gene Overton, Koji Nonoyama, Neil McCaffrey, Rich Rosado * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Jaesun Celebre, Jeff Silverman, Tony Mesones * Additional Dialogue by: Michael Unsworth * Research: Ayana Osada, Gregory Johnson, Jon Young, Sanford Santacroce RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Senior Graphics Programmer: Jeremy Kinz * Graphics Programmer: John Boyer * Senior Systems Programmers: Luke Hutchinson, Russ Schaaf * Senior Tools Programmer: Kevin Weinberg * Senior Physics Programmers: Joseph Nugent, Svetoslav Todorov * Lead Animation Programmer: James Miller * Senior Animation Programmer: Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe * Associate Producer: Michael Alan Erickson The Cast * Lawrence Holland as 1st Lieutenant Eugene "Gene" Pack * Nathan Lane as 2nd Lieutenant Tommy Hopkins * William Roache as Colonel Carl Lawrence * Sally Field as Chief Technician Anne Cooke * Robert Clotworthy as Lieutenant Colonel Neil Cochran * Michael J. Fox as Captain James Henry * John Goodman as Major Todd Bradley * Steve Martin as Sgt. Shawn Meedham * Janet Waldo as Chief Annie Yates * Stephen Yardley as Lt. Gene Hong * Edward Highmore as Col. George Andrews * June Brown as General Emily Bracks * Adam Woodyatt as Private Rick Goodman * Morgan Freeman as Professor David Christopher * Hank Marvin as President Todd Wise * John Altman as Chairman Danny Hoffman * Vic Mignogna as Mayor Tommy Goodman * Tim Curry as Major David Talkers * Christopher Rich as Marshall Hank Mansden * Ron Howard as Officer Rick Wyatt * Eric Martin as Commodore Michael Cutt * Graham Gouldman as Commander Bill Nugent * Mark Hamill as Brigadier Fred Conan * Michael J. Cutt as Admiral Mickey Friedman * Ron Dante as Ensign Max Hopkins * William F. Nugent as Midshipman Rick Lowenthelz * Amy Adams as Lt. Commander Jane Wallace * Eugene Payne as Inspector Tommy Lack * Thomas F. Wilson as Detective Rick Allen * Bob Rafei as Mr. Neil Kaufman * Steve March-Tormé as Dr. Donald Hunters * Danica Patrick as Ms. Emily Wrong * Frank Klepacki as Chief Director Steven Fisher * Tommy Tallarico as Chief Albert Hopkins * Will Wright as Lt. General Neil Larsen * Reuben Morgan as Senator Mark Holden * Russ Ballard as Field Marshall Gregory Landis * Malcolm McDowell as Arthur Williams * Christopher Lee as David Goddard * Tricia Helfer as Annie Maxwell * Steve Winwood as William Nugent * Chris Farlowe as Michael Lloyd * Josh Groban as Tom Hands * Richard Garriott as Frank Harper * Sam Rockwell as Floyd Alexander * Craig Ferguson as Lincoln Martin * Alan Paul as Christopher Blair Flashbacks * Yuri Lowenthal as Christopher Martin * Kate Higgins as Annie Wilde * Gunnar Nelson as Eugene Payne * Rick Feldman as Tom Albert The Staff of Space Satellite Media Headquarters * Tony Hongs as Chief Tom Neil * Rick Goods as President Dan Wilson * Stephen Anka as Chief Director Steve Needham * Carl Needham as Boss Jack Gross * Tanya Hinds as Professor Jane Heist * Henry Blair as Vice President Jack Igor * Tom Long as Mr. Fred Ford * Emily Lovers as Ms. Jane Daniels * Todd Wilde as Dr. Floyd Neilson * Gregory Wong as Officer Steve Nay * Jane Garlic as Sgt. Annie Nacks * Greg Armstrong as Lt. Nathan Robbins * Tommy Holmes as Col. Greg Bucks * Eugene Williams as General John Lemons * Annie Bones as Mayor Tanya Icer * Dave Longer as Commander Dave Butch * Danny Hounds as Commodore Neil Buddy * Nathan Shaw as Captain Dan Holland * Jack Lovers as Major Tommy Walker * Ernest Walkers as Senator Tommy Welch Other Cast * David Blair as Head Teachers * Ann Gooe as Teacher * Jane Eyes as Chief Director Ann Graves * Dave Marison as Space Satellite Media Spokespersons * Jane Akc as Sandman Academy Spokespersons * Dave Moens as School Principals * Tanya Hands as Presidents * Tommy Eeye as Professors * Dave Blast as Chef Bruce Arnold * Dan Frozen as Jack Madden * Laboratory: Donald Maxwell, Jane Mann * School Peoples: David Murray, Jane Keeps, Donald Fights, Annie Timers, Richard Mann, Amy Farmers * Andy Kleeps as Waiters * Annie Goodmanedard as Waitress * Tanya Owls as Bar Woman * Dan Byrd as Bar Man * Dan Pan as Radio Announcers * The Moods: Dave Most, Ken Mann * The Housekeeping: Dave Ness, Joe Kleiss, Tanya Wong * The Sciences: Brian Donaldson, Rick Castle * Steve Hopes as The Spokespersons * The Gangs: David Gouldman, Cazey Thompson, Andy Neil, Jim Lawrence, Tommy Lair, Andrew Blair, Jack Lowers, Tom Mouth, Rodney Fox, Neil Now, Jack Lore, Steve Acke * The Safekeeping: Annie Longman, Ann Gatz, Jane Ranjans, Annie Moen, Ann Brink, Emily Gee, Jane Kekele, Anna Soup, Emily Joohnso, Annie Eika * Soldiers: Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * The Erotic Girls: Jane Pans Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann * The Sexy Boys: Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Narrated by: Ted Cochran Production * Co-Executive Producers: Floyd Davies, Neil Mouth, Ulli Lommel * Associate Producers: Rick Morrison, David McCracken, Alexander Fox, Henry Young * Junior Producers: Neil Young, Tom Mann * Senior Producers: Greg Hammond * Additional Dialogue: Clarke Jensen, Jennifer Lee Full Motion Video and Visual Effects * Visual Effects Supervisor: Andrew Wong * Lead VFX Artist: Mat Van Rhoon * Full Motion Video 3D: Rick Fast * VFX Artist: Richard Fallon, Don Hands * VFX Assistants: Cathy Hurley, Alexis Hludzenski * Storyboard Artists: Douglas Vandegrift, Adrian Carr Art and Level Design * Lead Artist: Brian Johnson * Lead Animator: Douglas Vandegrift * Lead Technical Artist: Matt Lovins * Level Designers: Brian Johnson, Douglas Vandegrift, Matt Lovins Programming and Scripting * Lead Programmer and Game Designer: Takashi Iizuka * Programmers: James Collier, Michael Collier, Samantha Guillot, Dan Hale, Tyler Rasmussen * Scripting Lead: Steven Wynn * Scripters: Ty Landercasper, Linda Ward, Bruce Ward * QA Testers: Sean O'Connell, Amber Fabian Movie Staff * Boom Operator: Avery Sandack, Chris Jensen * Electrical Engineer: Tim Dimond * Makeup: Amber Arcury * Key Hair: Stefanie Tyler * Costumes: Kish Carter * Script Supervisor: Pamela Ann Berry * Gaffer: Gregory Green * Grips: Ac Yi Macleod, Peter Miller, Bjørn Ottesen, James Vinyard * Clapper: Greg Harvey * Loader: Jennifer Lee * Camera Logging: David Fox * EPK: Taylor Barnette * Still Photographers: Annie Neil, Tom Noon * Additional Photography: Doug Vandegrift Jr. * Lead Production Assistants: Rick Ireland * Production Assistants: B. J. Guillot, Jason L. Ireland, Sean Daniel Kavanagh, James LeMosy, Sara LeMosy, Dave Thompson, Matthew Vandiver * Property Masters: Greg Bergen, Annie Yogas, Jane Yoyos * Construction Managers: Gregory Goodman, Annie Rice * Camera Operators: Don Body, Jane Bees, Rob Larsen * Assistant Cameras: Ronald Rodney, Dave Roreweaks * Props: Dave Gaunlets, Ann Glass * Craft Services: Danny S. Denver, Ann Killers, Ricers Technologies * Caterings: Richard Boss, Ann Maxwell, Dave Fish, Jane Wong, Dancing Horse Eatings * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * Visual Effects: Rich Moen, Ann Lang Big Finish Games * Big Finish Games Media Director: Jack Wong * Teleprompter Operator: Michael Collier * BFG PR: Mason Jones * Armored: Nick Horowitz, Core Companies * Weapons: Don Nets, Fry House Company * Swords: Nothing Hide Group, Neil Fools * Knifes: Dave Fires, Hoop Company * Prop Makers: Douglas Vandegrift, Brian Johnson * Prop Master: Courtney Jones, Bobby James * Set Construction: David F. Brown * Stills Photography: Bobby Holmes * BFG Support: Lynne Mangold, Chris Marsland, David Bywater, Claudia Frewin, Alex Teller, Peter Miller * Photo Footages from: Public Domain Images, Sega, Nintendo, Maxis * Video Footages from: BBC, NBC, CBS, ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * Museums: Museum of the City of New York * Publicity and Marketing: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Accountant: Kristin Rasmussen * Documentation/Digital Help: Courtney James * Craft Services: Neil Thompson (Plates and Palates) * Catering: Jill Manfull, Plates & Palates, Red Flame Catering * Transportation: Mason Jones * Director of Business: Ryan Jones * Cars/Automobiles: 1974 Citroën DS, 1974 MG MGB, 1971 Cadillac Eldorado, 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, 1978 Ford Mustang, 1989 Toyota Corolla, 1994 Ford Taurus * Accomodation: Country Inn & Suites, Bountiful Utah * Airports: 1980 McDonnell Douglas DC-10 * Travels: John F. Kennedy International Airport * Trains: New York City Subway Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Rick Rosen * Sound Effects: David Bergen * Sound Designers: Richard Wilde * Audio Director: Rick Goodman * Music Composers and Arranged by: Alan Hawkshaw Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Eímear Noone * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Celli: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Anna Maria Mendietta, Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Lisa Pontén, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Robert Puff, Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Edo Guidotti * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Choir recorded at: Bastyr University Chapel WA Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe Additional Songs "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records "You're Be My Hero" * Written by David Sheppard * © 1973 Beyond Music (Canada) * Produced by Chris Blackwell and Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group "If You Leave Me Know" * Performed by Chicago * Written by Peter Cetera * Published by Spirit Two Music Inc., OBO Spirit Services Holdings, Big Elk Music, Universal Music * Courtesy of Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing * (p) 1976 Reprise Records "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Cool Change" * Performed by Little River Band * Written by Glenn Shorrock * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Capital Music Company * (p) 1979 Capitol Records "All the Things You're Are Done" * Words and Music by Michael Ruff * © 1969 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * Lyrics and Performed by Rick Feldman * Courtesy of Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. "Left to the Eastern Morning" * Written by Marc Westerberg and Rupert Holmes * © 1986 Ackee Music, Inc./Intelligence Music, Corp. * Arrangers and Performed by The Replacements * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Lego House" * Written by Ed Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard * © 2011 Sheeran Music * Performed by Ed Sheeran * Courtesy of Warner Music Group Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA and Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering and Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment and Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * This software product included Autodesk Scaleform software © 2014 Autodesk Inc., All rights reserved. * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, The Jim Henson Company, Walt Disney Foundations, Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Video Games: Sonic Adventure 2 * Beta Testers: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize, Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin * Not in A-Teams: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Special Thank You: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Jeff Beal * Thank You: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Sexy My Patrick McCallum on Adults Only: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo All the wives; husbands; partners; boyfriends; girlfriends & family of the Gene Pack was final installment staff. We can come home now! * Special Thanks to: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, Charles Band * Very Special Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Motion Control Platform provided by: Dark Sun Studios, Denver K. Robbins, Jack Robbins * Full Motion Video shot on: Canon C100 * Editing & Digital Composting: Adobe CS6/CC - Premiere Pro & After Effects * 3D Animation and Modeling: 3D Studio Max, Maya, Poser, Element 3D * Audio mixed with: Universal Studios * Sound mastered with: Dolby Surround * Powered by: Unity * Uses Bink Video by: RAD Video Tools The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. * Filmed at: Big Finish Games * Localization at: New York City * Extra Special Thanks: The Gene Pack Mutant League, Unofficial Gene Pack Community, William Chan, Stephen Huynh, Andrew Stauffer, Kevin Murphy, Larry Thomas, Bryan Brandenberg, Adventure Gamers, Julia Ling, Troy Parkinson, Moving Picture Ltd, Steve Biggs, Origin PC, Andrew Kramer, Video Copilot, Justin Greene, Dustin Orgill, Aaron Randolph, Steve Douglas, Ingmar Böke, Morten Gram Pedersen, Justin Fisher, Scott Picton Gene Pack is Death, Will Returns in Final Installment of the Series! * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA